Toys
These are PAW Patrol toys made by Spin Master, set to be released throughout Summer 2014. The toys set to be released are shown after the polls. More toys are in devolopment, confirmed by Spin Master. Which toys do you think they'll make? Real Talking Plush toys of all 6 pups 6 Basic Vehicle Bundle (Good vehicles, not the racers) Figures of other characters (Katie, Mr. Porter, Mayor Goodway, Alex, etc.) Gear based off the pups' gear (You can wear it) ---- This playset is scheduled for release in early 2015. This playset includes a Chase figure that can run, and a Chickaleta and Precious figure. Suggested Retail Price: Unknown RSTC1.jpg|Chickaleta and Precious RSTC2.jpg|Rocky RSTC3.jpg|Shooting for Commercial RTSC4.jpg|Background/Props for Commercial RSTC5.jpg|Props RTSC6.jpg|Chase ---- In this game you are have to match to chraracters with their matching picture. Suggested Retail Price: $6.99 PTRU1-18104773dt.jpg paw-patrol-look-a-likes-matching-game-new-2.jpg|Marshall and Skye game.jpg|Chase and Skye ---- In every episode of PAW Patrol, Ryder uses his Pup Pad™ to plan the team’s moves. Play along with magnetic draw-and-erase creativity play! *''Note:'' Recently, the Pup-Pad was changed to a set of sound effect-playing buttons. Suggested Retail Price: '$7.99'' Paw-Patrol-Draw-and-Erase-Pup-Pad-MSRP-7.99.jpg|Prototype 1 B3e34568bf92c8f8d08b48718ce22c4d.png|Prototype 2 Pup_Pad_1.jpg|New Version 1 Pup_Pad_2.jpg|New Version 2 ---- Create your own Paw Patrol adventures on the go! Paw Patrol On-The-Go Activity Sets are loaded with tons of craft activities! With 6 crayons, 13 activity sheets and multiple stickers and puzzles, kids can continue to play in Adventure Bay! And with your trusty Paw Patrol bag, it's easy to bring your entire activity kit anywhere you go. Includes: 6 Crayons, 13 Various Activities Sheets, 2 Create-A-Scenes, 8 Sticker Sheets, 2 Mix-Up Puzzles, and a Paw Patrol Tote. ''Suggested Retail Price:'' $14.99' on-the-go2.jpg on-the-go1.jpg ---- The Race to the Rescue Adventure Game is a simple race-to-the-finish path game for young children. Based on the Paw Patrol television series, players take control of one of six different pups and use the spinner to move along the path. Spinning a color allows you to move to the next available space of that color and collect a badge of that color. You can use the badge to take shortcuts further along the path. Whoever reaches the end of the path first wins the game. Some of the newer versions include a bonus Marshall figure. ''Suggested Retail Price:' $17.95'' paw-patrol-race-to-the-rescue-adventure-game-new-2.jpg board game.jpg|Includes bonus Marshall figure paw patrol game.jpg game 1.jpg ---- A Target-exclusive 6 pack of figures. These figures are stationary, meaning they are in a certain position and can't move any legs. pb1.JPG pb2.JPG pb3.JPG pb4.JPG pb5.JPG pb6.JPG pb7.JPG pb8.JPG pb9.JPG ---- Just like in the TV series, Marshall’s doghouse transforms into a deluxe fire truck! Put Marshall in the driver’s seat and the vehicle extends, propelling Marshall forward with siren sounds and phrases from the show. Suggested Retail Price: '$24.99'' IMG_4054.jpg Marshall_on_a_roll_toy.jpg 2c7d3feac574145f9428799298dace05.png PTRU1-18272293dt.jpg PTRU1-18272293_alternate2_dt.jpg F6bcde9679a747d6b06a670b8cca1b68.png on a roll chase.jpg ---- Snuggle up with your favorite pup! These soft 8” pups feature detailed outfits and embroidered eyes. Suggested Retail Price:' $9.99'' IMG_4051.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-marshall-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272251_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272251dt.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-zuma-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-rubble-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272204_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272204_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272204dt.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-rocky-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-chase-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272162_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272162_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272162dt.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-skye-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272187_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272187_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272187dt.jpg 874929585caecc9ccb04e0fbb11b158f.png 1013593_829360370410767_2707452138627655676_n.jpg 10155330_829358557077615_6972961557747819915_n.jpg paw-patrol-basic-plush-mainImage.jpg PAW Patrol Pup Pals Skye.jpg PAW Patrol Pup Pals Zuma.jpg PAW Patrol Pup Pals Rocky.jpg Action Pack Pups.jpg PAW Patrol Pup Pals Rubble.jpg Gracie?.JPG Ebay puppies.JPG Pup pals ryder.JPG ryder pup pal 1.PNG ryder pup pal 2.PNG 20141030 210606.jpg 20141015 172034.jpg ---- These are advanced versions of the smaller pup pals, except they are bigger and can say 6 phrases. Marshall can speak in English only, while Skye, Chase, and Rubble speak both English and French. ''Suggested Retail Price: $24.99'' IMG_4052.jpg Paw-Patrol-Real-Talking-Marshall-MSRP-24.99.jpg Paw-patrol-deluxe-talking-plush-marshall-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-Patrol-Real-Talking-Chase-MSRP-24.99.jpg 70d7d22f0fc1ca9abcea7d324738557d.png PTRU1-18272337_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272337_alternate3_dt.jpg 1013593 829360370410767 2707452138627655676 n.jpg 6022373-2014-0002-A.jpg Rtc4.JPG Rtc3.JPG Rtc2.JPG Rtc1.JPG Rtc7.JPG Rtc6.JPG Rtc5.JPG rtc8.JPG rtc9.JPG rtc10.JPG rtc11.JPG RTS1.JPG RTS2.JPG RTS3.JPG Real_Talking_Rubble.jpg RTRB4.jpg RTRB3.jpg RTRB2.jpg RTRB1.jpg ---- Keep a look-out for danger with the Paw Patrol Deluxe Look-Out Playset! Watch Chase take the elevator to the top of the Paw Patrol Look-out as Ryder uses the real working periscope to search the surrounding area for danger. The Look-Out Playset is a playground for your child’s imagination as they recreate incredible scenes from the Nickelodeon TV show! And when danger is spotted, they can race to the rescue by hitting the Paw Patrol badge to sound the alarm! Send them both down the wrap around slide and straight into their Rescue Vehicles! No job is too big and no pup is too small and now you can save the day with the incredible Paw Patrol Deluxe Look-out Playset! In the dark of night, in the light of day, the Paw Patrol will serve Adventure Bay! ''Suggested Retail Price: $39.99'' merchandise 5.jpg LOfull3.jpg LOfull2.jpg LOfull1.jpg Paw_patrol_playset.jpg D4e990ac86e005599fd91be358546906.png LOOKOUT 2.JPG LOfull7.JPG LOfull6.JPG LOfull5.JPG lo1.JPG lo2.JPG lo3.JPG lo4.JPG lo5.JPG lo6.JPG lo7.JPG lo8.JPG lo9.JPG lo10.JPG lo11.JPG ---- Every Paw Patrol pup has a signature vehicle with classic preschool themes like police officer, fireman, and construction worker. Keep the team together with the full assortment of Paw Patrol Rescue Vehicles! Vehicles feature simple features and accessories like moving ladder or traffic cones. Each comes with an articulated pup figure! ''Suggested Retail Price: $12.99'' IMG_4055.jpg 1ddd06d9ffcc3d7eb83ccdbd46a5ee9c.png 27fcca4e9b9d64f81637286920448acb.png|pre-order ships September Rhydurr_car.png 44a2c87cd7a34f84da5838294a8def2b.png Cruisertoy.png Paw-patrol-basic-vehicle-chase-s-cruiser-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg B4e3c565d25d150e9e372fa2452ac024.png paw-patrol-basic-vehicles-mainImage.jpg Zumacar2.png Zumacar1.png Full2.jpg Full1.jpg Ffe100681307477bba99d30318396757.png A0bbe3bb736ad1f3c53790464b4d21df.png Rubble.jpg Ryder.jpg RT6.JPG RT5.JPG RT4.JPG RT3.JPG RT2.JPG RT1.JPG zuma's Hovercraft.JPG Zuma hovercraft 2.JPG zuma hovercraft.JPG skye's high flyin' copter in box.png|coming soon in september 2014 paw-patrol-basic-vehicle-ryder-s-rescue-atv.jpg|pre-order ships August all of them.png.png|All Basic Vehicles 20141123 144354.jpg ---- These free-wheeling vehicles feature Ryder and the pups at an affordable price point for the youngest Paw Patrol fans! Each Paw Patrol Racer™ includes a pup or figure molded inside that hero’s signature vehicle. ''Suggested Retail Price: $4.99'' IMG_4056.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-rubble-construction-vehicle-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18179184_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179184_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179184dt.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-skye-jet-pack-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-chase-police-vehicle-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-Patrol-Racer-Chase-MSRP-4.99.jpg PTRU1-18179511_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179511dt.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-rocky-recycle-truck-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18179528_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179528_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179528dt.jpg Zumahover.jpg PTRU1-18179117_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179117_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179117dt.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-ryder-atv-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18179496_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179496_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179496dt.jpg E0cc4301e7a764860b7cecbac6cf0e15.png Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-marshall-fire-truck-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18179303_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179303_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179303dt.jpg paw-patrol-rescue-racer-vehicles-mainImage.jpg 81bTP9VY5HL._SL1500_.jpg|3-packs, also coming soon. 81ge_8T-CWL._SL1500_.jpg 81Z1C7fPvKL._SL1500_.jpg racers 1.jpg ---- In every episode of PAW Patrol, the pups save the day with cool gadgets that pop out of their backpacks! Every figure comes with a push-button transforming backpack and a kid-sized snap-on Role Play badge! ''Suggested Retail Price: $6.99''''' Rescuepackpuhpz.png Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-rubble-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-rocky-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-chase-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-skye-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-marshall-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Dab4bbb68c991b323c264210bdbe3065.png paw-patrol-action-pack-pups-mainImage.jpg pTRU1-18272380dt.jpg|Marshall badge and figure. pTRU1-18272156dt.jpg 1405020100977.jpg Paw-patrol-action-pack-pup-badge-zuma-pre-order-ships-august-17.jpg backpack 1.jpg team 1.jpg team 2.jpg 20141029 171000.jpg ---- IMG 4061.jpg IMG 3926.jpg IMG 3922.jpg IMG 3931.jpg IMG 3927.jpg IMG 3925.jpg IMG 4053.jpg IMG 3930.jpg IMG 3929.jpg IMG 3923.jpg IMG 39281.jpg IMG 4060.jpg IMG 4056.jpg IMG 4055.jpg IMG 4054.jpg IMG 4052.jpg IMG 4051.jpg IMG 4050.jpg IMG 3934.jpg IMG 3932.jpg IMG 3928.jpg IMG 3918.jpg C083c55d4fab979ecaa0db38346425c0.png C9e0e532dcf3a6221f651986b7ab7d28.png C8510b080dab65a20d4c7c6998969f32.png 1972270_539282149518614_2121948139_n.jpg|An official picture of the toys. 1404349519405.jpg 1405446211106.jpg|ready for action ryder sir APP1.jpg|A Walmart-Exclusive set of all 6 Action Pack Pups. Paw Patrol Sale.jpg|Babies R Us Sale marshall giant plush.jpg|Giant plush Marshall This video gives us an in-person look on how some of the toys function, with some information on where the toys will be sold. *Gallery *Trivia Category:Toys Category:Merchandise Category:PAW Patrol Toys